The objective of this grant application is to seek partial support for the costs of transportion to the 1982 Elmau Conference (a combined conference of th 9th Conference on Analytical Cytology (Automated Cytology) and the 6th International Symposium on Flow Cytometry) to be held at Schloss Elmau, Mittenwald, West Germany, October 17-23, 1982. The funds sought are to defray (1) the international travel expenses of Ameican scientists, graduate students, postdoctoral appointees, and invited speakers to attend this meeting, and (2) the publication and distribution of the Proceedings (including scientific papers presented), and certain other administrative costs.